Guardian Angel
by GaarazBabiiGirl
Summary: Hinata is a homeless person with a dark past, Gaara is a normal everyday guy. One day Gaara accidently hits Hinata with his car. What happens when Gaara asks her to stay with him? What if Hinata's dark past come back to haunt her? GaaHina, NaruIno
1. Accident

**Yeah, yeah I know. I have lots of other stories at the moment, but I'm kinda having a writer's block on them, lol. So I've decided to make another  
Gaara x Hinata fic cause I love the pairing sooo much! I think this is a completely new type of Gaara x Hinata fic. I haven't read any other like the one I'm about to make anyway lol. **

**So here's the full sum:**

**Hinata is a homeless person who has a dark past. Gaara is a normal everyday guy. But one day, Gaara accidentally hits Hinata with his car and decides to take her back to his home for her to heal, but when he finds out she has nowhere to go, he lets her stay with him. What happens when Gaara falls for Hinata, but Hinata hasn't even heard of the word love before? And what happens when Hinatas dark past comes back to haunt her?**

**Umm... The story is better, promise! lol. There is a lot of GaaHina in this story along with a bit of NaruIno too!! I hope you all enjoy the first chappy and R&R for me please! **

**Thank you!**

**Ages:  
Hinata - 18  
Gaara - 20  
Ino - 19  
Naruto - 20**

**Disclaimer: No Naruto for me...**

* * *

**Guardian Angel  
**

_**x**_

**Chapter 1: Accident**

_**xxx**_

I searched in the almost empty dumpster, looking desperately for a decent meal. My clothes were ripped and grimy and there were massive dirt stains on my new clothes that I hadn't long ago found in the very same dumpster I was going through now. My large shirt hung loosely from my small shoulders and the tight trousers I wore were worn so much that they were practically rags hanging off of my narrow hips. I have cuts and bruises all over my body, but luckily none on my face. I once had tidy, neat and silky looking hair but it is now in tangles and knots. My now messy hair looks very dry and greasy at the same time and falls down to my middle back. The small, dark and dirty alley is my only home, and I have lived on the streets for almost all of my hellish eighteen years alive on this Godforsaken planet.

I dug around in the trash can, hoping for at least something edible. I really don't want to have to resort to stealing once again, but by the look of things, I think I am going to have to.

I cursed silently to myself and took another check in the trash can. There just had to be something to eat! I pushed passed the empty Coke-a-cola cans and the empty wrappers of chocolates and other sweet tasting treats. I really do wish that I could try a piece of chocolate. They just look so nice and tasty.

My stomach rumbled loudly as I thought of the different kinds of chocolates I have come across in my life so many times, but I have never been able to have. But I quickly pushed all thoughts aside, especially ones about food, and concentrated on the task at hand. I knew my best friend would be disappoint if I come "home" once again empty handed. And I really hate to disappoint my only friend.

I rummaged through the trash can as tears of frustration and depression burned my eyes, begging to be let out and fall down my dirty cheeks as I came up with nothing once again. I knew no matter how much I didn't want to do it... I knew that my friend and myself are going to have to steal again because if we don't, we will surly die of starvation.

I finally pulled my tired body out of the dumpster and stood up and straightened out my aching back. My back has been really hurting lately dew to having to bend down to look for food all the time.

Usually my friend and myself would take it in turns to look for food, but lately my friend has been feeling very ill and she can't get up or even move at times, so I have to do all the work now. I let one crystal blue tear slip down my mud-stained cheek as I thought of my ill friend. I wasn't so sure any more if she will make it. My friend has been looking worse and worse with each passing day, but I don't think I could bare life without my only friend. I think part of me would die with her if she was to go soon. _'Think positive.'_ I told myself.

I took a quick glance at the passing people and thought to myself how luckily they were. They never had to go through what I have had to when I **_did _**have a home, and they never had to run away and live a life of a lowly homeless person at the tender age of five. And the worst part was that most of the people that went passed thought that they had big problems and burdens, but really they don't know a thing when it comes to a hard life. But, if they were put in my shoes for just one day, I know they would break. They wouldn't be able to cope.

But still... I want a normal life...

... I want to feel protected by a proper family...

... I want to be able to moan and groan about my job too, just like I hear the people who pass by do...

... I want my own precious person, whatever that may be...

... I just want to be free...

... But I know that this is the only life for me.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and this is my miserable life.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I rubbed my aching forehead as I listened to the never-ending conversation my room mate just had to start with me.

I had just come into the living room, minding my own business, just wanting to watch a little TV, until he came in, bouncing around like the pansy he is and he just had to start talking to me. I swear, **_He. Wont. Stop. Talking!_** I must have told him about at least ten times in the last five minutes to shut the hell up, yet I am starting to question if I am speaking a different language to him.

"Naruto, for the love of Kami, shut the hell up!" I finally burst.

And I loved how quiet it was for those three wonderful, blissful seconds, before he completely ignored me and carried on talking as though I hadn't just shouted at him to keep that annoying voice of his to himself. I don't even know what he's talking about. Its a one-sided conversation seeming as I refuse to talk to him, and yet he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he seems to be talking for me. I raised an almost invisible eyebrow at that. Naruto is very, very weird.

I went back to rubbing the love tattoo on my forehead once again as his voice started off my migraine once again.

I growled lowly in my throat as I heard him start to talk about the little whore that follows me everywhere I go. I think she had called herself Sakna... or was is Sakura? Eh, who cares?

The little tramp is never getting me anyway. Naruto seems to be just as disturbed as I am about it though. Especially since every time the Pink Slut comes toward us -- trying her hardest to look sexy and failing miserably, might I add – she always seems to find some way of getting my room mate into a verbal fight with her just so that she can hit him on the head repeatedly. So lets just say, Naruto despises her almost as much as myself...

... **_Almost._**

Soon, I couldn't take Naruto's constant talking any more, especially now that he is talking about the Pink Slut that I had so nicely nicknamed her. I suddenly stood up, startling my room mate and my secret best friend and mumbled out. "You're continues talking has given me a migraine. So now, because of you, I have to go out and get some fresh air." I grumbled out the last part before turning my jade coloured eyes to my room mate and glaring heatedly at him. I saw him gulp and smirked slightly. "And I'm taking you're car." I added as an after thought.

Naruto nodded sheepishly in my direction and quickly apologized for talking so much.

I just grunted and walked to the front door of our mansion and opened the front door, grumbling under my breath, as I walked, about something along the lines of blonde haired, loud mouthed pansies. I practically slammed the door behind me, making myself wince at the loudness, and making my headache worse, if possible. I walked down the driveway and pulled out my car keys.

I stopped just before unlocking the drivers door, moving a piece of fiery red coloured bang from my jade coloured eyes, and then rubbed my tattoo once again, hoping to ease my headache even a little.

Nope.

Damn Naruto.

My name is Sabaku Gaara, and this is my crappy life.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I walked over to the abandoned basement where my friend and myself have been living for years. I felt so guilty that I was coming "home" without any food. This will make it three days without having any food if I don't go and steal from the hot dog stand that is placed on the opposite side of the ally.

I sighed before crouching down in front of the window that had a torn rag put in front of it, it was used for a curtain. I pulled the rag up and slipped into the basement. I felt for a cardboard box with my feet and when I felt it I jumped from the window onto the cardboard box. I then jumped off the cardboard box and felt the cold floor beneath my bare feet. "Hinata-chan. Is that you?" My friends voice made an echo in the almost empty room.

"Hai, Ino-chan. Its me." I replied, not even keeping the sad note out of my voice.

I sighed and walked over to my blonde haired friend. Her blonde hair has become so knotty and messy that she has had to tie it up with a bobble she found on the floor of the ally. Her big sapphire eyes stared at my own and I could see that she was clearly worried for the both of us. Her clothes were like my own and her body had more bruises than me, but I had more cuts than her. "Hina-chan, what's wrong? Couldn't find anything again?" She asked me sadly.

She was laying on a big, flat cardboard box and used a pile of old newspapers we had found as a pillow. The only thing we could use as a blanket was a small cloth we once again found in a trash can about a year ago. Before we found them we had no blankets to use. I nodded my head slowly then shamefully lowered my head. I didn't want to see the disappointed look on her face. Or maybe she will be more angry with me?

"Its okay, Hina-chan. There's nothing we can do about it." Ino-chan's soft voice made me relax, but I still couldn't help but feel guilty.

I took a deep breath and looked up at her. It hurt me so much to see my best friend in such a state. She looked so ill. There were big, black bags under her eyes and she was looking so pale lately. Not to mention she has been loosing too much weight to. "No, there is something we can do about it... or well, I can anyway." I said confidently, even though I felt the complete opposite of confident.

I saw Ino-chan cock her head to her side and smile lazily at me as she fought to keep her blue orbs open. "And what's that?" She asked me tiredly, yawning straight after she had asked it.

I really didn't want to have to steal, but it was the only way to stay alive, because at this rate, we will die within the week. We haven't ate anything for three whole days and I know that there isn't going to be much to eat in the trash cans for a long time to come. This was the only way. "Well, you might not be up to it, but... but I'm going to steal two hot dogs from the hot dog stand on the opposite side of the street." I told her in a tone that told her that no matter what she was going to say, she isn't going to change my mind. I've made my decision.

"But Hina-chan, think-" I cut off Ino-chan before she could even start.

"Its the only way, Ino-chan. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll come back with food, I promise." I didn't give her any time to react because I was already climbing onto the cardboard box and then climbed out of the cold basement and onto the dirty ground that belonged to the ally.

I stood up straight and started for the exit to the ally.

I came to the end and poked my head out to have a look onto the street. The street was very busy, and I was surprised by how dark it was out. I'd say it is about nine o'clock. That was good. It would make it much easier for myself encase I get caught and I have to blend in with the crowd and they won't be able to see me because of the dark.

I took one nerves step out, already aware of the curious and also disgusted stares I was getting off people. Well, they can all go to hell for jugging people before even getting to know them.

I walked across the road and saw the huge line of people waiting for a hot dog. _'They are so lucky that they have so much money to buy nice and fancy things.'_ I thought bitterly to myself as I hid behind the wall that was next to the hot dog stand.

There was a big, fat man there giving out the hot dogs. He looked like a mean, grumpy old man and he made me have second thoughts about going through with this, but then I remembered that I had promised Ino-chan that I would come back with something to eat, so I am. I'm not going to let anyone stop me from my goal.

I fixed my lavender tinted eyes on all of the paying costumers and waited for one of them to order two hot dogs. The time soon came.

As soon as I saw the fat man start to make the hot dog, I crouched low on the ground and sneaked up behind the fat man. I waited for the fat man to put the two hot dogs down so that he could get his money. He soon did just that and I slowly brought my shaky hands out and reached for them, keeping a good eye on the fat serving man. Unfortunately for me, I had forgotten to keep an eye on the man who had ordered the hot dogs in the first place and he shouted out to the fat man "Hey, that bitch is trying to steal from you!" And he pointed at me, making the fat mans head snap down to look at my crouching form beside him, the two hot dogs now in my hands.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until something shouted in the back of my mind _'RUN YOU FOOL!'_ And so I did. I ran away from the fat man and the now angry people as fast as I could, still with the hot dogs in my hands.

I faintly heard the man shouting out curses and threats to me, but I didn't stop to listen and just kept running. I ran onto the road, but, being as stupid as I am, I didn't watch the road, which means I didn't see anything dangerous coming toward me until...

BEEEEP!!

The last thing I saw was two bright lights that were dangerously close to me, before my world went dark.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I decided to go for a ride in my -- or more like Narutos -- car. I just went around anywhere. I've been so bored lately and I don't seem to know what to do with my life. The only time I seem to be doing something with my life is when I'm working, and everyone knows I hate my job, no matter how rich it makes me. Maybe I need a girlfriend? I "hmph"-ed at the thought. I've never needed a girlfriend before, and I don't need one now.

My headache was starting to get better now so I put the radio on and stopped it when I heard the song "RockStar" by Nickelback come on. I started singing along to it and bobbing my head to the beat. I'm going to let you in on a little secret...

... I can sing. No one has ever heard me sing before and I plan to keep it that way, but I can sing, and pretty damn good too.

I looked at my new surroundings and noticed that I have never been this way before. It was a dirty, miserable and ruff looking place. It looked obvious to me that this was where the low lives lived. There were many drunk people on the streets and a few people were even fighting. There were scruffy looking children playing close to the road, and there must be at least one whore on every corner of the littered streets and I shook my head at the picture.

_'This looks like a friendly place to live!'_ I thought sarcastically to myself, rolling my eyes as I heard and saw some fat man cursing and threatening as loud as he could to someone who had obviously just stolen from him.

I once again shook my head and looked back at the rod, only to have my breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of a young scruffy looking woman run onto the road in front of my car. I quickly beeped my horn and hoped that she would run faster to get out of the way.

BEEEEP!!

But she stopped instead of doing the complete opposite of what I wanted her to do. I pushed down on my brakes, but it wasn't enough. My heart stopped dead as I could do nothing but watch as my car hit the small woman with a frightening BANG.

Damn, what a fucking day.

I quickly got out of my car and slammed the door behind me.

I ran toward the still form laying on the ground and I prayed to every Kami I know that she wasn't dead. I fell on my knees beside her and the first thing I did was check for a pulse. I placed my index and my middle finger on her neck and felt for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I found it. She seemed to look okay actually from where I was kneeling down beside her. The only thing that really looked bad was the dark red blood that was pouring out of the wound on her forehead and I could easily tell her arm was broken just from looking at the weird angle it was in.

I remembered that my older sister by three years knows about medical shit and, seeming as I was the one that hit her with my car, I decided to take her home with me and call my sister, Teamri-nee-chan up and ask her to help the small girl beside me.

So I picked up the fragile looking girl and noted how light she felt. Was it even possible for someone to feel so light? I looked down and noticed for the first time how thin she looked. Even though she was wearing a large, ripped and worn shirt, I could tell she was too thin. I quickly ran to the back door to my car and placed her laying down on the seat. I didn't mind if she bled on the seat because I was the one who did this to her in the first place.

I quickly ran to the drivers door and opened it and sat down and closed the door behind me. I then started the car and drove off as fast as I could back home.

Something in the back of my mind made me pray for this girl to be alright.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chappy. I would be very grateful if you would R&R and tell me what you thought of this fic. If you want me to continue then please tell me. Thanks for reading!**

**R&R please!!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x**


	2. Confusion

**Hey peeps! I'm so happy you all liked the first chappy! I didn't think I'd have so many reviews for it lol! I hope you like this one just as much and please don't forget to R&R for me to tell me what you all think!!**

**Now on with the second chappy!!**

**Ages:  
Hinata - 18  
Gaara - 20  
Ino - 19  
Naruto - 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Guardian Angel  
**

_**x**_

**Chapter 2: Confusion  
**

_**xxx**_

I groaned as I felt the throbbing pain in my head as I finally came back to the land of the living. My head was throbbing so painfully, and my right arm wasn't any better, if anything, it throbbed worse then my pounding head. I squeezed my closed eyelids tightly together, as though that would help my burning body to stop hurting so much. But, even though I hate to admit it, I have been through far worse pain before than the pain that is running though out my body right now. In fact, this pain feels like nothing compared to what I have had to go through when living with the Hyuuga's, and then when they found me that one time... I groaned again, but my body tensed up immediately when I heard a a feminine voice whisper out from above me "Shh, she's waking up!"

_'What the...?'_ I thought, but I didn't dare to open my eyes.

What if the Hyuuga's have found me again? I shivered inwardly at the thought. I can not and will not live through that kind of pain ever again! But, what if it **_is _**them? Wait, how did they find me in the first place? I can't remember what happened before I woke up! _'C'mon, Hina-chan, think! What was the last thing you saw before waking up to... well, to wherever I am now?' _I encouraged myself to find the information I needed in the back of my brain. I thought hard, my body still tense as I vaguely felt people moving around in the room I am in, until I finally remembered.

Two big, blinding lights that were dangerously close to me came into my minds eye, and I gasped in shock. "You're right, Tem! She's waking!" A male voice came this time, making me tense my body even more.

Everything was coming back to me now. From the frustrated and depressed tears that wanted to fall down my pale face when I was searching for food in the trash can, to seeing my ill friend and promising her that I will steal to get us food, to sneaking up behind the fat man when someone finally ordered two hot dogs, to the fat man cursing me as I ran away from him and the angry people and the filthy names they called me, to feeling the terrified feeling that went through me as I saw those two bright lights heading straight toward me... then nothing. What were those two big, blinding lights? Is that the reason why I am here... wherever here is?

"Hey, little girl, wake up." Came the woman again as she started to shake me gently by my shoulder, only making my nervous state go up another notch. But, I did as I was told, and opened my lavender tinted eyes, just to come eye to eye with two beautiful greenish blue coloured eyes that belonged to a girl. I have never seen such a colour before, yet most people could say the same thing about my eyes. "Finally you're up!" She exclaimed in a happy voice.

I sat up in the comfortable bed I was placed in, placing my head in the palm of my left hand, seeming as my right arm was bandaged up. I took my time to look around the room and my mouth would have dropped open if I hadn't been holding my head in my hand. The room was a deep, rich blue colour with a huge window next to the cerulean blue blanket covered bed that I am sitting in. I could see that the huge window led out onto a balcony. There was a large sofa in one corner of the room, along with drawers and two closets and a desk and desk chair. On the desk was a flat screened computer. To the left of me was a door that was slightly open, showing me that it was a privet bathroom. Opposite me is the door that must be the one to let you out of this beautiful room.

I looked over to the first person in the room and was surprised to see a beautiful woman sitting in the desk chair next to the bed, smiling down at me. She had dirty blonde coloured hair that was kind of frizzy and was set in four pony tails. Two were on the top of her head and the other two were on the base of her neck. She was the one with the greenish blue eyes I had seen when I had first opened my eyes. She looked to be a few years older than me and had a slim but well-built body. She's wearing a dark purple top that has no sleeves and has "Kiss Me" written on the front in bold, red letters. She also wore dark blue denim three-quarters and she had no shoes on.

After I had taken a good look at the woman, I looked to the opposite side of me to see a tall man staring down at me with a blank face, but I could see a tinge of relief cross his face for a split second. I saw that his eyes were a lot like the woman's but they were more pale and didn't look so blue as the blonde smiling woman's. He has messy brunette hair that has black streaking through it if you look at his hair in the right light. He was also well-built and I could see muscles under his deep red coloured shirt that had "Puppet Master" written in a lighter red on the shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans with red stripes going down the outside of his legs. He also had no shoes on.

"Hi there!" The woman started talking again, making me turn to face her. "My name is Temari Sabaku, and the man standing on the other side of the bed is my younger brother, Kankuro Sabaku." The woman was still smiling down at me as she cocked her head to the side and asked "What's you're name?"

_'Should I tell them my name?'_ This thought ran through my head for a long time, and I think the two people in the room were starting to wonder if I could understand what they were saying, or if I just couldn't talk, until I finally decided. "M-My name i-is H-Hyuuga Hinata." I don't usually stutter, but come on, give me a break! I don't even know where I am or why I am hurting!

As though reading my thoughts, the man, Kankuro, starting talking for the first time. "I know you must be very confused, so let us explain. My little brother accidentally hit you with his car, so he brought you home so that my sister, Temari-nee-chan..." He nodded his head toward Temari encase I had forgotten that was her name "..She looked after you and wants to help you heal." He finished and I took the information in, trying to digest it all.

Now I know what those big, scary lights were!

All I could say was "O-Oh." There was nothing else to say. I was still trying to figure all of this out. If the man's little brother had hit me, where is he now? Why are they being so nice to me, a lowly homeless person? Are they going to let me go back "home" soon? My eyes opened wide and my heart stopped as the next question to pop into my racing mind was:

Are they working for the Hyuuga's?

They could be! That would explain why they are being so nice to me! They want me to trust them with my life, and then when I finally open up to them, they will throw me back to the Hyuuga's and let my family do whatever they want to do to me! No, I can't let that happen! I **_need _**to get out of here! "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed out as I jumped onto the bed, glaring at the two shocked faces.

"What the hell?!" The man, Kankuro? Yeah, Kankuro, shouted out, still with a gob smacked look on his face.

The woman, Temari, on the other hand, seemed to come out of her shock because she scolded the man, her little brother "Don't shout at her! Can't you see that she is still confused, you baka?!" She then turned to face me, or well look up at my form, as I stood on the bed I had been using not even a few minutes ago to sleep in. "Shh. Its okay." She talked to me like I was a three year old! "We're not going to hurt you, if that is what you think." She said in a soothing, calm voice and I almost believed her, but then flashes of being in the Hyuuga household made me realize not to trust anyone, especially strangers.

I glared hatefully at them as I spat out "No, you're not going to hurt me. You're going to leave that to the Hyuuga's, aren't you?! You work for those barbarians, don't you?! Well I'm not falling for the plan! You're going to have to knock me out and drag me to the Hyuuga household if you want me to get there!" I shouted out, not loosing my tuff-guy attitude, although on the inside I was shaking like a leaf.

Before either one of us could react, the door to the bedroom was throw open, making me turn around to face it, and in came a beaming man. He has sun kissed blonde hair with streaks of darker blonde in his hair. He has the most cerulean blue eyes I have ever seen with innocence shinning out of them. He has a huge smile on his face, showing his large white teeth and he has six scars on his face, three on each side, on his cheeks. I could see his muscles through his thin white wife beater and he wore long black, baggy jeans, and, the same as the other two, he wore no shoes. "Hey, g-... What's going on?" He asked when he had seen me standing on the bed, his smile slowly fading.

"I dunno, Naruto! She accused us of working with someone called 'Hyuuga'." Kankuro said, making me glare at him again, before the glare turned back to the blonde man who has just walked through the door, Naruto.

"Who are the Hyuuga's?" He asked, confused. Ha, like he didn't know!

"Exactually!" Kankuro shouted out, his arms flying in the air.

The blonde boy, Naruto I had found out, turned back to look at me and smiled a small smile. "You look terrified." He stated to me, and I had a sudden urge to hit him for stating the truth. I am terrified, terrified of possibly going back to the Hyuuga's. That's the last place on Earth I want to be. "I dunno who these Hyuuga's are, or why you are so afraid of them, but we don't work with anybody." He said and walked toward the bed. I took a step back, still not sure whether to believe him or not. He did look pretty innocent. He stretched out his arm for me to take, a friendly smile on his handsome face. "Trust us? We are the ones who helped you, keep in mind." It sounded like he was teasing me, but I didn't know for sure.

I stared at his outstretched hand for the longest time, then looked at his friendly face. I really wanted to believe him... All of them, but I've never been able to trust anyone but Ino-chan in my whole life. Pretty sad, huh?

I bit my lip as my good hand slowly reached out to take his own. I placed my small, delicate hand into his larger one, then when I knew that he thought I trusted him, I sharply pulled him onto the bed, and I jumped off at the same time he landed face first into the bed. I made a little "Thump" noise as I landed, and didn't even give any of them a second glace as I sprinted out of the open door.

I was nearly to the end of the corridor when I heard the woman, Temari, shout out "We have to get her! She's not in a good enough condition to be moving around!" And with that I heard three pairs of stomping feet start to run after me as I turned the corner.

My arm was throbbing all the more painfully as I ran, and the throbbing pain in my head was making me feel dizzy. Even though I have felt much worse pain in my life, I didn't have much energy, so I knew I needed somewhere to hide. I could already hear their footsteps getting louder and louder as they came closer and closer to catching me. _'Where can I hide?'_ I asked myself. I looked to the right of me to see a door, so I threw myself inside and closed the door softly behind me. I listened until I heard them go passed, and when I was sure they were gone, I let out a breath I had been unconsciously holding and placed my back against the door.

I gasped as I finally took a good look around the room. The room had loads of different furniture in the room, almost making it hard to walk around in the room. Every furniture had a thin white blanket draped over it, so that no one could see the furniture, though I could still easily make out the shapes of the furniture. There was only one thing in the room which didn't have a white blanket draped across it, and that was a tall mirror.

My unique eyes seemed to be fix on the tall mirror that had golden patterns on the frame of it. I have never seen such a clean mirror before. There was an old mirror that was left behind in the basement where Ino-chan and myself live, but it is very dirty and we have tried to get all the dust and dirt off of it, but we still can't seem to see through it, only the outline of our figures we can see, because of the mold on it. This is the first time I have ever seen such a big, clean mirror before, and I found myself walking toward it, my eyes still fixed onto the object.

I finally placed myself in front of the mirror, and gasped at my reflection. I thought I would find a scruffy, ugly looking girl, but I almost cried when I saw a clean, young woman stare back at me. Had they cleaned me? My hair which was once knotty and greasy and dry was now back to its once soft, silky, straight looking hair. I could see my natural streaks of midnight blue in my hair and I shakily placed my hand on my hair, just to make sure my eyes were not playing tricks on me. And they were not. And I found out that my hair feels as silky and soft as it looks.

My eyes traveled down my body and I blushed a whole new shade of dark red. When had I... grown up? The last time I had looked in a proper must have been when I was five and tiny. But now, I am much taller with curves in all the right places and... and when did **_those_** grow?! Their **_huge_**! My chest was flat the last time I checked, but now they are almost as big as the social worker who tried to take me to an orphanage before. I think her name was Tsunade.

I am now wearing a small piece of silk clothing which I'm going to guess is used for sleeping in. It is a pale pink and the clothing only reaches my mid thigh! And if that isn't embarrassing enough, the straps on it are flimsy and are hanging off of my shoulders. I can see from the clothing that I am wearing that I am very thin, thinner than a normal, healthy person. I can see my ribs and I can wrap my pinky finger and my thumb around my wrist easily.

I saw that my head was bandaged, and by the little patch of blood on it, I guessed that I must have bumped my head when the car had run over me. Also, my arm was bandaged and I knew that the car must have run over my arm.

I jumped when I heard a deep voice practically purr behind me "What are you doing out of bed?"

I span around on the heels of my bare feet and came face to face with the most handsome man I have ever seen before. He has hair the colour of blood, yet in the right light it looks like fire. His eyes are breath takingly beautiful. They are the most intense jade colour I have ever seen and I wondered briefly if he was related to Kankuro and Temari. Just like the other boys I have met today, he is muscular, but not too muscular. I noticed he has two dark circles, each around his shocking emerald coloured eyes. He has a tattoo on the left side of his forehead, but I don't understand what it means, I just know that it is a Japanese symbol for something. He is wearing a red shirt, the same blood red colour as his hair that has no sleeves and is plain. He is wearing baggy jeans and white trainers.

"I-I, u-um.." What if he works for the Hyuuga's too!? Oh, crap! What do I do now?!

He raised a very thin eyebrow, so thin it is almost unnoticeable, at me. "Well, are you going to answer me?" He asked, a smirk curving onto his full lips as his eyes traveled down my body. Why do I feel as though I am naked all of a sudden??

"I-I..." I stuttered once more until I found my courage once again. No, I won't let this man in front of me see that I am truly afraid of going back to the Hyuuga's and facing my Father. I took a deep breath and glared at him. "No. I won't answer you! Now, take me back home!" I demanded, and by the surprised look on his handsome face, he hadn't expected it. I kinda surprised myself there for a moment too.

Before he could say anything else, the door I had come through burst open and in came the three I was trying to loose. "Ha! We have you now!" Shouted Temari, a triumphant smile grazing her lips. The boys behind her high-fived each other and gave each other a tap on the back. I raised my eyebrow at them, but I decided not to ask and I just ran for it while they were distracted. I forgot about the redheaded man as I ran through another door to my right, and only when I heard him shout out "Stop!" did I remember that someone was watching me and was now running after me, hot on my heals.

"Stop!" He shouted "Why are you running away?!" He asked, right behind me.

I "Eep!"-ed and ran even faster, trying to block out the immense pain I was feeling. I saw a set of stairs come into my view, and just as he was about to grab me from behind, I jumped from the top step all the way down to the bottom, landing like a cat, gracefully. I glanced up and saw the redheaded man at the top of the stairs with his mouth agape and his eyes wide out of surprise. I bet he didn't think I could do such a thing, especially since I'm in a lot of pain, but then again he doesn't know me, but I am very good when it comes to fighting and protecting myself, seeming as I have had to do it all my life.

I took one last look at him, smirking a triumphant smirk at him, before turning on my heel and running as fast as I could away from him and the rest of the group that was following me around this mansion.

After running around for five agonizing minutes, I finally found what must be the front door. It was huge and gold and just looked like a front door, so I decided it was the front door! I ran toward it, and just as I was about to grab onto the shinny gold handle, someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me back into their hard chest. I "Eep!"-ed once more before looking up at the smug face of the redhead I met not too long ago.

When I saw the triumphant grin creep onto his face, just like the one I had smirked, I started to squirm in his tight embrace. "Let. Me. Go!" I shouted out while I was still trying to wiggle my way out for his iron like grip.

"Nope." Was his short and simple answer.

I stopped struggling when the pain finally got too much and I vaguely saw Temari, Kankuro and Naruto watching me and the redhead from the other side of the hall. I panted lightly and I couldn't keep the groan of pain in when the throbbing in my head and my arm got more intense. "You've hurt yourself now, haven't you? If you had just stopped running and stopped trying to wiggle you're way from me, then you wouldn't be in so much pain." He was talking to me as though I was a three year old child, just like Temari had!

"Don't talk to me like a child! And let me go!!" I shouted out, using my injured arm by mistake to hit him on one of his arms that were still wrapped around my small body. "Oww!" I whined out, tears of pain burning at the back of my eyes. No, I won't let them fall!

He chuckled at my pain and I felt it vibrate onto my back. "I will let you go if you promise not to run away and have some food. You're too thin." He said, making his statement clear by pinching my stomach, trying to pinch the flab that just wasn't there. But, I didn't notice what he was doing because my brain was going haywire. Food? Why was that so important to me again? Just then Ino-chan's thin, ill form lying on the cardboard bed flashed before my eyes, making me gasp.

"N-No!" I shouted. "Leave me alone! I want to go home!" I started trying to wiggle out of his grip once again.

He just held me tighter and asked "Why do you insist on going home right this second, when you should be in bed trying to heal?" His voice held a note of curiosity, and I decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth.

"Please let me go!" I was actually begging now. "I need to get home to my ill friend. There's no one else that will help her!" I told him, hoping against hope that he will let me go home to Ino-chan and... well, I guess I'm going to have to steal off of the fat man again and this time keep an extra eye out for the person who orders for the hot dog, because I don't think I'll be lucky enough to get away twice.

He stayed quite for what felt like ages to me, until finally he said "Temari, get you're keys."

And I had never felt so relieved in my life.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I watched her from the corner of my eyes. She was sitting next to me in the car. Temari was in the front, driving. I had wanted to drive, but she had told me that I had been in one accident as it is. I realized then that they were all going be to making fun of me for Kami knows how long now. Oh, what joy it is to have such a loving family, I am so lucky. I rolled my eyes at my sarcastic thought.

But back to the young woman sitting next to me. I can't get over how much she has changed. When I had run over her, she had been scruffy looking with dirt and grime covering her from head to foot. But now... . She still had the small night dress on and I could see all of her fine curves and her full breasts. They are **_huge_**! I coughed and looked away from her breasts, a small blush forming on my face. She has the most silkiest and softest looking hair I have ever come across and I can't help the sudden urge that came to me, begging me to touch her midnight blue streaked hair. Her skin is a beautiful pale colour and her eyes are breath takingly beautiful. They remind me of the moon, but instead of a yellow glow like the moon, her eyes have a lavender tint to them, just making them even more unique to me.

I still don't know her name, like she doesn't know mine, but I get the feeling she doesn't want to know my name. That brings me back to the question that has been bugging me ever since she first ran away from me and my family:

Why did she run away in the first place?

I decided that I was going to asked her. I coughed get her attention. She looked over at me warily, making my stomach do painful flips. Why did it hurt me to see her... scared of me? Why was she scared of me in the first place? Maybe its because I am the one who ran her over... but I didn't do it on purpose. "What is you're name?" I decided to go with simple questions first.

She glared at me hatefully then, making my stomach once again cramp painfully. "I think you know who I am, since you're trying to take me back to the Hyuuga's. Well, you're plan isn't going to work!" She spat out, trying to shuffle away from me. This time my heart squeezed itself painfully, knowing that she didn't want to be around me. But why was I feeling with way all of a sudden? And who are the Hyuuga's? Why is she so afraid to go back to the Hyuuga's? "But, if you still want to pretend that you don't know my name, then it is Hinata Hyuuga." She said, and I became even more confused. She was a Hyuuga? So then, was she trying to run away from them??

"My name is Gaara Sabaku, Temari and Kankuro's younger brother... the one who ran over you." I was ashamed to admit the last sentence. Just looking at her bandeges that were hiding the wounds that **_I_** had caused, made me want to hurt myself, or make it up to her somehow. "I'm sorry... for running over you." I told her, and part of me needed her to forgive me, though I have no idea why.

She looked surprised when I had apologised, but she soon pulled herself back together and muttered "You're forgiven." Under her breath, but I still heard, and I smiled at her in thanks.

I decided to try and asked who the Hyuuga's are next. "Um, you are accusing us of working with the Hyuuga's, but I have no idea who they are." I told her, letting her hear all the confusion in my voice, because I was totally confused. Why was she running away from her family? And I know that its her family because its obvious seeming as she has the same last name as the people she is talking about.

She rolled her beautiful, unique eyes at me and said "Will you stop pretending? I am on to you're plan. I know you are working with them so that they will have me once more, but I'm not going back to them, no matter what you do. Like I told you're siblings, you're going to have to knock me out and drag me back to the Hyuuga household because I am not going back there willingly." Just by the way she had talked about going back to the Hyuuga household, I could tell she was afraid to go back, but why?

This girl, Hinata... I only met her yesterday and that was only because I had run over her, but for some reason I want to know everything about her. She is mysterious and I like that kind of thing.

I have decided, here and now, that I am going to somehow find out everything there is to know about her.

I sighed and said "If I was working for the Hyuuga's, and I would take you back to the household like you had just said, then why am I letting you go back home? I think that if I was working for them, I would have just taken you straight to the Hyuuga household, don't you? Why would I have made sure that Temari-nee-chan looked after you?" I asked her, hoping for her to believe me.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again with an audible click. I knew she was thinking about what I had just said, until finally her shoulders slumped. "I-I guess you're right. I'm just being paranoid. Jus-Just promise me that you're not working with them." She said, and I felt relief flow through me once she had admitted that she believes me. I don't know why I was so happy, but at the moment, I really don't care why.

"I promise." I said, and a warm feeling exploded inside of me when I saw her smile for the first time, and it was because of me!

I was about to ask her about the Hyuuga's, but before I had a chance, Hinata suddenly shouted out to my Nee-chan "Stop, here's the place!"

I looked out of my window and winced. This was the exact same spot where I had hit her with my car. I can't believe I hit her so close to her home! Temari parked and Hinata instantly jumped out, and I got out along with her.

I was about to ask her where her house was when she started running. I wanted to scold her, to tell her not to run because she is only hurting herself more, but before I could, she turned a corner and ran into an alley. Why was she going into an alley? I started to run too to keep up with her. I ran and also turned the corner and ran into the alley.

I thought I would see Hinata opening the door to her house, but instead I saw her crouching down in front of a broken window that had a rag in front of it, and I knew that inside would most probably be an abandoned basement. But why was she going down there? She should be going home...?? And then it hit me... the reason why she is so thin, why she had looked so scruffy,why she is climbing into an abandoned basement...

_**Hinata's homeless...**_

* * *

**That's the second chappy done. I really don't know what to think about this chappy, so you tell me what you think of it. Like it? Hate it?? Whichever one, please R&R and tell me!! **

**Thankies!!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x**


End file.
